Percy Jackson, The 2nd Generation
by Epicbridger
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends are all grown up and are in relationships. The couples send their children to camp to become just like their parents. All seems to be going well, but when a rumor says that the Titan Lord Kronos is gaining power, the new generation of heroes must rise! Will they win? Or will their strongest slip in to madness?
1. Chapter 1 Spiders

So sorry that I haven't wrote anything! My mom needed my laptop for a school project and it took FOREVER! I've been reading Percy Jackson and I wanted to do a 2nd generation short of thing. Sorry if something is off, I've only read the first series.

Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson sadly. I only own my OCs (which is pretty much the 2nd generation.)

Chapter 1; Spiders

"Mom, there he is again." Annabel said to her mother as she looked at the boy sitting under the tree across the sidewalk.

"Well, go talk to him." Annabeth said as she twisted her daughter's blonde hair in her fingers. Annabel looked just like her mother, blonde hair and stormy gray eyes.

"What!? Mom, no! I'll go over there and start rambling about history or something!" The 13, soon to be 14, year old girl blushed and hid her face in the book she'd been reading.

"Ok then, I'll go over and talk to him. I might even invite him in for a drink or something." Annabeth said as she began to walk over to the boy, ignoring her daughter's protests. Once Annabeth reached the tree she got a good look at the boy. He had dark dirty brown hair, tan skin and an eye patch over his left eye. Annabeth mentally slapped herself. It never dawned upon her that the boy could have been homeless and sat outside asking for food or something. She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw the boy looking at her.

"Hello. I'm Annabeth. Would you like to come in and have something to drink?" She asked as she offered a hand to the boy. He took hold of her hand as he nodded a 'yes' to her question.

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked. The boy opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Annabeth bent her knees a bit to be eye level with the boy. She had a concerned look in her eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked. The brown haired boy nodded his head quickly and waved his hand as if telling her to calm down. He gestured to his throat, then his mouth, and then made a writing movement with his hand.

"Are you mute?" Annabeth asked gently as she walk back towards the house, hand an hand with the boy. He shook his head and smiled again. He then pulled down the collar of his shirt to revile a white bandage wrapped around his throat.

"Oh! Well, let's get you inside for some food, and a notepad." Annabeth smiled when the boy nodded in agreement. The boy's eye left Annabeth's and settled on the blonde girl sitting on the stairs. He turned to Annabeth as if asking 'who is that?'

"This is my daughter, Annabel." Annabeth introduced her as the two got to the stairs.

"H-hi! I'm Annbeth. I-I mean I'm Annacel! I mean-!" Annabel tried and failed to greet the boy, she felt her face heat up and looked anywhere besides the boy. She felt her face get even warmer when the boy just smiled at her and held his hand out for a simple hand shake, which she appreciated.

"Alright, let's get inside." Annabeth shooed both for them in the house.

"So, you're a demigod to!?" Annabel was pretty much bouncing in her seat. She bounced even more when the boy nodded his head. The only other demigods Annabel ever met were her 2 older bothers, her parents, and friends of her parents and their kids. But they were all family so it wasn't the same as meeting another demigod with a completely different story.

"Oh! Who's your godly parent?" She asked. She regretted asking when the he shrank away. He almost looked shameful.

"Spook! Do you want some more pizza?" Annabeth called from the kitchen. Spook scribbled an answer on the notepad in front of him and held it up for Annabel to read.

"He said 'no thanks' mom!" Annabel shouted her mother the answer. After eating, Annabeth invited the both of them into the living room to talk.

"Do you have a home Spook?" Annabeth asked from her spot on the couch. Spook nodded his head. "Where do you live?" Both girls watch as he wrote his address down.

"Woah! That's all the way on the other side of town." Annabel said as she read the address.

"What are you doing all the way out here? Your parents must be worried sick!" Annabeth exclaimed. Spook just shook his head 'no'. "What do you mean?" She asked in concern and confusion, he began to write on the paper.

' _I never met my father. I lived with mama and she loved me so much that I didn't need a dad to feel loved. Then she turned mean, so I ran away."_ Spook held up the notepad with a sad smile.

"You said you were a demigod," Annabeth stared. "Who's your godly parent?"

Spook hesitated, and then wrote something down. _'Promise you won't hate me?'_ it said.

"Promise." Both of the girls answered at the same time. Spook nodded, but still looked scared.

' _I've been sitting by your house because I have to protect you from mama.'_ Spook wrote. _'She doesn't like you very much, or your mother, Athena._

"I don't get it." Annabel said.

"Wait you don't mean-. Spook, is your mother Arachne?" Annabeth asked. Spook didn't nod or shake his head. He sat there with his head down as his shoulders began to shake. He jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"It's ok. You were protecting us from her spiders, weren't you?" Annabeth asked gently as she combed his hair with her fingers. Spook nodded his head then buried himself in the loving woman's embrace and began to cry. His mother never gave him hugs like this anymore. She stared to ignore him when he stared to protect the children of Athena.

"Would you like to live with us?" Spook was taken back by the question. He was excepting them both to make him leave, but he didn't except this.

"Y-you would d-do that, for m-me?" He asked in a raspy voice through his light hiccups. The girls were a bit taken back that he was talking, but Annabel snapped out of it.

"Of course we would!" Annabel jumped into the hug to. "You've been sitting by that tree for months now, and all because you were keeping us safe!"

"B-but, what about your husband and sons?" Spook pulled out from the group hug to look at the 2 females.

"Percy won't mind another boy in the house. And the boys would love a new brother." Annabeth said.

"I'm ok with you staying, under one condition," Annabel said, but quickly finished her statement when see saw Spook flinch. "You have to play games with me to!"

"Oh! I can do that, I guess." Spook breathed a sigh of relief as he tugged on his eye patch.

When Spook heard a knock at the door, his first move was to run and find the nearest hiding place but Annabel kept him on the couch.

"Don't worry. Dad loves meeting new people and my brothers would love anyone who knew the first thing about video games." The blonde haired girl told him. His body tensed up as he heard the door open.

"Well, look Annabel, the clowns are back." Annabeth teased the boys as they walked in.

"Love you to Wise girl." Percy smirked as he gave his wife a kiss.

"Hey, get a room." Both parents turned to look at their oldest child and son, Luke.

"I second that." Said their second youngest son, Ethan agreed.

"Whatever you two." Percy joked.

"Ok, come on," Annabeth said. "There's someone you three need to meet."

"Really? Who?" Percy asked as the four of them walked into the living room.

"Hi daddy!" Annabel yelled as she jumped on her dad and trapped him in one of her famous bear hugs.

"Hey, who's this?" Everyone's attention was turned to Ethan, then to the person on the couch that he was pointing to.

"This is Spook, son of Arachne. He's going to be staying here from now on." Annabeth said as she leaned on her husband.

"Hi! I'm Ethan and this is my older brother, Luke." Ethan greeted Spook with a friendly smile right away. As the four teens began to mingle, Percy pulled Annabeth to the side.

"Did you say he was the son of Arachne?" Percy whispered.

"Yes he is, but I trust him, and that's saying something. He's been sitting out by that tree for months because he was making sure his mom's spiders didn't get any of us." Annabeth took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "He's a good kid Percy, if it's okay with you, he's living here."

Percy looked her in the eyes and saw that she was completely sure of this. And knowing his Wise girl, once she has her mind set to something, you can forget trying to change her mind. He planted a light kiss on her lips then spoke,

"If you really want him here, then I have no problem with him being here." He said and smiled at the huge happy grin that spread across his wife's face. The two parents made their way to the living room to tell their kids that they were going to have a new brother, but it looked like Spook bet them to it.

"Mom! Mom! Is Spook really gonna live with us!? Can he stay in our room? Please!" Luke and Ethan pressured their parents with question after question. Thankfully, Annabel stepped in. Both boys yelp when their ears were pulled harshly.

"Spook," Percy stared as he approached the boy on the couch. "I look forward to having another son!" He finished with a big smile. Spook reached his, slightly shaking, hand out.

"T-thank, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." He thanked them has he tugged on his eye patch again and tried to hide his face so the blush didn't show.

"Aww! Look, he's embarrassed!" Annabel teased as she poked Spook head which resoled in him squeaking and hiding even more. He lifted his head when he was suddenly pulled by Ethan into the boys' room. Annabeth turned to Percy to talk about adoption papers, clothes, etc, but stopped when she saw the look on her lover's face. It was a sad, almost longing look in his eyes.

"Percy, are you ok?" She asked as she sat beside his and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ethan Nakamura." He said without looking at Annabeth. "Spook looks just like him."

"Don't worry," Annabeth tightened her arms around him. " They won't end up like those before them. I swear it."

End of Chapter 1

Thank you for reading! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Sorry, its hard to keep up on stories when you have to share one slow laptop between like 3 people.


	2. Chapter 2 Gear, Lucas, and Glitch

BTW; Luke is 15. So is Ethan, they're twins. Annabel is 13 turning 14 in a few months. Spook is 15 also. Just thought I'd clear that up. Enjoy!

Chapter 2; Gear, Lucas, and Glitch

" I-I don't know if I can do this." Spook said as he stopped at the boarder line of Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey, you'll fit in just fine." Percy padded the boy on the back. "You'll be bunking with Luke and Ethan for now, and if you need to just get away from those two, you can walk over the Athena cabin to find Annabel."

"I guess." Spook said as he tugged on his eye patch. It's not like he could help it. It was just a habit of his. When he got nervous, embarrassed, or just felt awkward he tugged on it.

"Alright, let's get you into the cabin." With that Percy led Spook to the Poseidon cabin. Once they reacted the cabin, Percy said goodbye to the three boys, said he was going to say goodbye to their sister, then left.

"Who else is totally pumped for this summer!?" Ethan yelled as he jumped on one of the beds. His black hair spread out on the pillow as his sea blue eyes focused on the other two males in the room.

"You do realize that we could die at any given time, right?" Luke looked at his twin with a face that said 'could you be more stupid?'

"Don't think like that! You're acting like mom and Anna again! Always over thinking things." Ethan whined as he rolled on his stomach and had his face buried in the pillow.

"Whatever." Luke waved him off, mean while Spook had put his new clothes away and had been watching the twins tease. He'd lived with the Jackson's for 5 months when the summer came around and they told him about Camp Half-Blood. He was happy to go; he'd always wanted to see what it was like in person. All he ever heard about it was his mother's complaining.

He found it funny how the 'twins' were so much alike yet so different. For one, in their room back home, Luke's side of the room was neat while Ethan's side was like trying to get through the Labyrinth it self. Spook also found it some what weird that Ethan had black hair and blue eyes like his father, Annabel had blonde hair and gray eyes like her mother, then Luke had black hair like his brother but had one sea blue eye and one stormy gray eye. Luke had told Spook that when he was younger he was called a freak because of his eyes. Then his mom told him that some where out there, some one has the same mixed matched eyes as him and that when he found that person that would be his soul mate.

"Hey! Let's go look for Gear, or Jake, or Shadow!" Ethan jumped off the bed and ran for the door with the other teen boys in tow. The three of them walked from cabin to cabin greeting friends and introducing Spook to them. They were walking up to the Ares cabin to see an old summer friend, when said friend came bursting out of the cabin.

"Yo! Luke! Ethan! Where you been!?" A boy about the age of 15 or 16 ran up to them. He had dark brown messy choppy hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, and just had that 'child of Ares' look to him. His outfit consisted of baggy camouflage pants, a camp shirt with the sleeves ripped off, a blue bandanna around his head, and a camp necklace with 5 beads on it. He was built like a fighter.

"At school stupid! Not all of us are year-rounders." Ethan and the boy playfully pushed each other with smirks.

"Anyway, the Ares cabin is ready to- who's the new guy?" The son of Ares asked as he turned and looked at Spook.

"This is Spook. He's our adopted that we told you about." Luke said as he patted Spook on the back.

"Nice to meet ya." Spook stepped forward with his hand out, which the boy took in a firm handshake.

"Same here, man. Hey, the name's Ben, son of Ares." Ben pointed to himself with a cocky smile on his face. "Hey, cool eye patch. How'd ya get it?" Ben asked as he gestured to the said patch.

"Uh….I'd um, …. rather not talk about it." Spook tugged on the black cloth that covered his left eye.

"Sure thing," Ben waved it off. A man's war story is a hard one to tell. He would know. "By the way, who's your godly parent?"

"Arachne." Spook said in a monotone voice.

"What? Arachne?" The son of the war god seemed lost for words before pulling himself together. "We don't have a cabin for her so-"

"He's staying in the Poseidon cabin." Luke cut the other male off before he said something dumb. "Oh, do you now if Shadow or Gear is here yet?"

"Yeah, at least one of them is at the Big House. Head down there and you should run into one of those two crazy chicks. Have fun! See you later dorks! Nice to finally meet ya, Spook." He then ran back to the cabin with a horrid boar head on the front.

"Alright, let's head to the Big House." Ethan said, and then they started to walk to the big white house. They walked onto the porch and saw their teacher, Chiron, talking to a blonde woman.

"Mom?" Luke asked as he walked up to the 2 forms. The woman turned around and the boys saw that it was, in fact, Annabeth.

"Hello boys. How's camp so far?" The blonde woman asked as she gave each of her boys a hug.

"It's fine so far." Spook said as he pulled back from the hug. Annabeth turned when she felt a tap on her back.

"Hey mom, sorry to cut into your talk," Luke glanced at Chiron with an apologetic look. "But we were wondering if you'd happen to see Gear or Shadow."

"Oh, yes. Mi- I mean, Gear, is inside packing some tools her dad left for her." Annabeth waved to the door as she spoke. Luke gave a quick 'thanks' then walked into the house. The three boys walked around the house until they heard movement from upstairs. They made their way up the big spiral staircase and into a room down the hall. Inside the room was a teenage girl, who looked to be 14 years old, who was bent over a brown bag as she put tools like hammers, screwdrivers, nuts, bolts, etc. She wore a maroon colored loose button up shirt, blue jean overalls with what seemed to be grease stains on them, and black shin-high boots. Ethan knocked on the door frame to get the girl's attention.

The girl turned to face the door frame and a smile made its way to her face.

"Hey _mis amigos_! _Como lo llevas_!?" She pulled down a pair of 'science like' goggles from over her face to reveal a pair of coco brown eyes.

(Gear said; Hey my homies! How's it handing!?)

"It's going good Gear. How are the island and your folks doing?" Ethan asked as he pulled the girl into a side huge.

"Their doing well. Dad made a smoothie machine for mom, and made me a new go-cart." Gear said as she brushed her dark brown curl hair out of her face. "Hey, just let me get my stuff and we can take off." She grabbed her suitcase and her brown sash bag then turned to walk out the door. Another smile found its way to the Latina's face when she saw Spook.

" _Yo, chico arana! Que` bueno verte de nuevo."_ Gear said in smooth Spanish.

(Yo, spider boy! Good to see you again.)

"Tu` tambie`n, chica de fuego." Spook replied as he also gave her a side huge, thanks to the luggage she was carrying.

(You as well, fire girl.)

"Ok! Stop talking in Spanish. You know we can't understand you." Ethan pouted.

"Alright, we're going." Gear said as she walked down the stairs. 'Gear' was the nickname that her friends at camp gave her awhile ago, then the name just spread and Bam! Her nickname's Gear. The name was given to her mostly because she could make anything out of everything. Chiron even called her Gear, at first she just thought that it was because everyone else called her that, but he once told her that he thought the name fit her because it reminded himself and older demigods of her father. That's right ladies and gentlemen, Gear's father was Leo Valdez and her mother was Calypso. The three of them live on Calypso's island where Leo and Gear built pretty much everything that was on there. Gear would come to camp when ever she really felt like it, but the only way to get to Camp Half-Blood from the island was to have her dad drop her of on Festus so she mostly came in the summer.

As the four teens walked onto the front porch, all hell seemed to break loss. First, the magic boarder around the camp had to have been hit and really hard because the force shook the ground. Second, everyone was either screaming and running away, or shouting and rushing to find a weapon and charge.

"Auntie Annabeth! Chiron!" Gear rushed too her aunt and teacher. "What in the flaming coals is going on!?"

" I don't know," Chiron said as her pulled his bow from off his shoulder and notched an arrow as Annabeth pulled out her bronze knife. "But we must hurry. Last time something like this happened a demigod was turned into a tree."

Chiron, Annabeth, the twins, Spook, and Gear rushed at full speed towards the boarder. When they got to the top of the hill, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Annabeth! Nice to see you again! Got two more demigods here and a pack of monsters, but I've got it under control!" Annabeth didn't know if she was happy to hear the voice of her friend Grover again, of if she wanted to slap him. He was running up the hill with said two demigods in tow. One a boy that looked about 14 and a girl who looked 13. Behind the trio were three big black hellhounds. Annabeth was about to charge in until she heard an arrow wiz past her ear and the first hellhound turned to gold dust.

"Annabeth," Chiron called as he notched another arrow. "Quickly, cover their backs. I've got the hounds covered from here."

She nodded then sped too the three. The blonde woman ran past Grover and grabbed a hold of the boy. Annabeth froze when she saw the boy's face. He had light blue eyes, blonde hair and a small scar on the right side of his jaw line.

'Luke's rebirth.' Annabeth thought as she stared at the boy. All sound seemed to drown out until the boy yanked her arm.

"Hey lady! Don't mean to be rude, but we didn't plan on dying today!" The blonde boy tugged her up the hill along with the girl that was with him. The boy ran faster when another cloud of gold dust exploded beside them. Once they made to the top all of them stopped to catch there breathe. When all of them calmed down enough to think, Chiron turned to the two new comes.

"Hello. I'm Chiron. This here is Camp Half-Blood." He waved his arm towards the camp grounds below the hill. He then faced Grover. "Have they been claimed yet?"

"Yes." Grover wheezed as he tried to stand up straight. "Haven't had to run like that since I met Percy."

"Grover, please." Chiron pushed on.

"Right." He walked over to the boy and girl. "This is Lucas, son of Hermes." Grover placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "And this little brain wiz, is named Sca-"

"Glitch." The girl cut Grover off. She had autumn red hair, turquoise colored eyes, and pale skin. She wore a pair of black and blue basketball shorts with a green and black shirt that looked to be a size or two big for her.

"I'm Glitch, daughter of Athena." Glitch said as she rubbed her eyes like she was tried, which no one could really blame her for. Lucas stood a bit closer to her when her hands covered her eyes; as if he would kill the next person he thought came too close to her. Annabeth stepped forward.

"It's nice to meet the two of you. I'm Annabeth, I'm a daughter of Athena to." She smiled as she crouched down to their eyes level and held her hand out for one of them to take. She also noticed that once she said she was Athena's daughter, an unseen tension left Glitch and the red headed girl relaxed a bit. Lucas was the one to shake her hand.

"I want to say sorry about snapping one you back there, miss." He pulled on the hair on the back his head. "We just- we've fought monster together before, but never three hell hounds. I just freaked! I was worried about Glitch, then you froze up and stuff! So I just-"

Lucas rumbled on until Glitch slapped him across the face with a look that said, 'this idiot is dumb, don't listen to him.'

"Alright." Chiron stepped up. "These two are obviously exhausted. Until I can make room for you in your rightful cabin, you guys will stay in the Big House." Chiron took in the sight of the demigods. He knew from the moments he laid eyes on Lucas that it was true, Luke went for rebirth. Lucas had pale blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt, a black leather jacket that was torn in some places, and fingerless gloves. The blonde boy also had a dagger strapped to his hip.

Everyone began to head to their cabins while Chiron and Annabeth took Glitch and Lucas to the big house. They got inside and found two empty bedrooms, though Lucas insisted on just sharing one. Annabeth sat on the foot of the bed that Glitch was laying on while Lucas was curled up in a fluffy rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"I know that you're probably scared," Annabeth started. "But, I have three sons in the Poseidon cabin and a daughter in the Athena cabin. Ask anyone of them for something and I'm sure they'll help." She smiled as she saw the girl relax. "You'll fit right in."

Annabeth turned and looked at Lucas, who was out cold in the chair.

"He hasn't slept on anything other than a flatted out box, with a blanket if we're lucky." Glitch whispered. Annabeth nodded in understanding then got up to leave the room. A smile found its way too her face when she heard a small 'thank you, miss' before she shut the door.

End of chapter 2.

If you have questions about anything just review and I'll see what I can do.

Sneak Peak; in the next chapter, you'll meet the 'shadows'. *wink wink*


	3. Chapter 3 The Death Kids

Chapter 3; The Death Kids

Again, I don't own Percy Jackson. 2nd gen. kids are my OCs.

(P.S. Read till end of chapter to find out a secret tip about this chapter and future ones!)

Lucas shot straight up in a cold sweat. On instinct, he scanned his surroundings looking for Glitch. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his little red headed friend sleeping soundly on the bed beside him. He sat up in the fluffy rocking chair and gazed out of the window.

"We made it." Lucas whispered as if Glitch were listening to him. "We made here alive Lil' Bug." He spoke as he stood, walked over to the bed, and then sat beside Glitch. The blonde boy smiled when he saw the girl glow, literally. Glitch wasn't a normal demigod with the whole half human, half god/goddess thing. Her father was some kind of bionic human, so when Glitch was born, she was also bionic.

The 13 year old girl had, what seemed to be, wires under her skin. They formed a zigzag pattern over her whole body, like one big computer system. When the wires weren't glowing, Glitch's skin looked like her normal pale shade of skin. Lucas ran his fingers through her hair like he did when they had to sleep on the streets. Lucas perked up when the little bionic began to stir. Glitch yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes while her wire system pulsed different shades of neon green as she 'got back online', as she liked to call it. Once her brain was awake enough to some what work, she turned to Lucas and smiled.

"Morning, Running Boy." Glitch lazily slurred while swings her legs over the side of the bed.

"Mornin' Lil' Bug." Lucas returned the smile. Both of the teens turned towards the door when they heard it open.

"Oh, good, you two are awake." Chiron sighed as he trotted into the room. "I think that a tour of the camp grounds is needed, but first something to eat for you guys." He said as he looked them up and down.

"Food! Food sounds great! Come on Lucas!" Glitch jumped up right has she heard the word food and began to tug on Lucas's arm to drag him to the door. This was pretty cute since she wasn't making any progress.

"Ok, ok, I'm going." Lucas sighed and allowed himself to be tugged along.

"Alright then, right this way." Chiron trotted out of the door, down the stairs and through the front door. Once they were outside Lucas took a deep breath of strawberry scented air while Glitch, on the hand, squinted her eyes and walked slightly behind Lucas. It was clear to Chiron and Annabeth that Lucas was Luke's rebirth, and he had found Glitch on the streets then came here.

'Just like Luke and Annabeth.' Chiron smiled to himself as he glanced over his shoulder at the two demigods trailing behind while they took in the camp scenery. The centaur took a mental note on Glitch and how she looked, health wise. You could tell that she lived on the streets from her clothes and hygiene. What caught Chiron's eye was the fact that even after a goods night sleep, the girl's eyes were blood shot. She also had bandages on the tips of her fingers; as if she had bitten the skin along side the nail and it bled. Her hair was messy. Not just because she hadn't brushed, but it stuck out as if someone pulled on it.

"Here we are." Chiron said as they walked into the dinning pavilion. There were a lot of tables, one for each god or goddess Lucas guessed. There were a lot of people too, which Glitch wasn't too happy about.

"You come over here to grab a goblet and a plate." Chiron said as he directed the two to do so. "Think or say the food that you would like and it will appear on your plate. Tell the goblet what you would want to drink and it will be filled."

Lucas and Glitch looked at the dishes in their hands with 'WTF' looks on their faces.

"So, if I said, I don't know, umm…. pancakes or something it would just-" Lucas was cut off when his plate was suddenly heavier than before. Lo and behold, right on his plate was a stack of freshly made pancakes with maple syrup.

"How did-!? What the-! But-! Oh forget it, its food!" Lucas began to, pretty much shovel, the breakfast into his mouth then washed it down with some milk that he willed to fill his goblet.

"Alright, Alright. Slow down there. Let's get you two too some tables." Chiron chuckled. "The third table down on the left is the Hermes table, Lucas that's where you'll be sitting. Glitch you'll be sitting at the Athena table, which is the second table to the right." The teacher pointed in the direction of each table. Lucas was about to head to his table until he saw that Glitch wasn't moving too her table.

"You okay Lil' Bug?" The blonde asked. He didn't get an answer. Then the little red head's wires pulsed a quick shade of pink, yellow, and red. Lucas sighed, he knew what that meant. She was embarrassed which was the pink, scared which was the pale yellow, and slightly pissed which is why there was a small flicker of red. He looked over to the table for the goddess of wisdom, and then his face lit up when he saw familiar curly blonde hair.

"Hey." He nudged Glitch on the shoulder and pointed to the table. "Miss Annabeth is over there. I think that's her daughter that she told as about yesterday." Glitch looked up towards the table and saw the nice blonde haired lady, who was sitting with a girl that looked like a mini version of her. Lucas gave her one of his looks that said 'I trust this person so it's ok.' With that, Glitch began to make her way to the table as Lucas headed to his. As more of the Athena table came into her line of sight, Glitch saw more boys and girls with blonde hair and gray eyes just like Miss Annabeth's. She also noticed that they all where some what squished at the end of the bench, not eating, and staring at something.

"Oh, hello Glitch." Glitch turned her eyes toward Miss Annabeth as the said blonde patted a spot on the bench next to her. The red head sat down. Glitch was a bit taken back when she looked up and saw three pairs of staring at her. Well, more like two and _a half_ pairs of eyes.

"Hi there! I'm Ethan and these are my brothers, Luke and Spook." A boy with black hair and sea green/blue eyes pretty much launched himself over the table with his hand out.

"Ummm, Glitch." She shook Ethan's hand. The boy yelped as he was pulled back into his seat by one of the other boys.

"Chill out Kelp brain. She just got here last night. I'm Luke by the way. This is Spook." Another boy who looked like Ethan said. Glitch gasped lightly when see saw the Luke's eyes. One green/blue and the other, stormy gray. Her defense system kicked in to level 1, and she began to make a profile on the people around her.

Name; Ethan Jackson

Age; 15

Height; 6'0'

Weight; 162.3 lbs

Gender; Male

Species; Demigod

Family; Mother; Annabeth (Chase) Jackson

Father; Percy Jackson

Siblings; Annabel Jackson-sister, Luke Jackson-twin brother

God/Goddess counterpart; Main source of power is drawn from Poseidon. Smaller sources of power drawn from Athena.

Abilities; Water bending, sword fighting, wisdom of battle, other abilities unknown until farther investigation

Name; Luke Jackson

Age; 15

Height; 6'1'

Weight; 163.2 lbs

Gender; Male

Species; Demigod

Family; Mother; Annabeth (Chase) Jackson

Father; Percy Jackson

Siblings; Annabel Jackson-sister, Ethan Jackson-twin brother

God/Goddess counterpart; Main source of power is drawn from Poseidon. Smaller sources of power drawn from Athena.

Abilities; Water bending, sword fighting, wisdom of battle and books, other abilities unknown until farther investigation

Glitch groaned. She always hated when she couldn't get a full read on someone or something. So to have 'abilities unknown until farther investigation' labeled on both of the twins' profiles bothered her _a bit._ She picked up some oatmeal from her plate and continued to take in information.

"Hi. I'm Annabel. You're Glitch, right?" Her system buzzed when she heard a voice to her right. She looked over at a girl about her age that had blonde curly hair, stormy gray eyes, and a heartwarming smile.

"Yeah right, Glitch. Nice too meet you. Miss Annabeth mentioned you the other day." Glitch told Annabel as she used her bionic eyes to scan Annabel and create another profile.

Name; Annabel Jackson

Age; 13

Height; 5' 5'

Weight; 143.5 lbs

Gender; Female

Species; Demigod

Family; Mother; Annabeth (Chase) Jackson

Father; Percy Jackson

Siblings; Luke Jackson-brother, Ethan Jackson-brother

God/Goddess counterpart; Main source of power drawn from Athena

Abilities; Wisdom of battle and books, knife fighting skills

"AAAAHHHH! No! No! Get it away!" Both of the girls turned to see the rest of the Athena children pale, shaking, and some screaming, all huddled on the corner of the bench.

"Relax. It's to help you all get over your fear. It's not even that big of a spider." Spook said as he held his hand out towards the blondes. Glitch leaned over the table to see what the one boy held in his hand. She jumped back when see saw that he had a Daddy long leg spider in his palm.

"Spook, please, I think that they've had enough." Annabeth said as she finished her food. She also had an uneasy look on her face.

"Fine." Spook sighed. He lightly closed his hand around the spider, but not hard enough to crush it. When he reopened his hand the spider was gone.

" _Hola, Tia Annabeth_!" Annabeth turned and smiled when she saw a familiar happy little Latina walking to her with a smile.

"Gear, I missed you." Annabeth stood to give the girl, that she considered her niece, a huge.

"Oh! Oh! Guess what! Uncle Nico and Uncle Will are here! So are Shadow and Grim." Gear said.

"G-Grim's here? Well, w-we should get going!" This time it was Luke that was rushing to greet someone, not Ethan.

"Mm-hm. We really should." Spook teased as he and Ethan wagged their eyebrows at the dual eyed boy. Annabel giggled as her older brother blushed and began to walk to the cabins. She looked over to Glitch and smiled.

"Hey, come on." Annabel said as she pulled the other girl up. "We'll get Lucas and you guys can meet the Solangelos."

"Ok." With that said, they made their way over to the Hermes table. When they got to the table they saw Lucas talking to a boy and girl that, some what looked alike.

"Lucas," Glitch came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "We're gonna go meet some friends of Annabel's." Lucas nodded then waved the boy and girl off as he got up to follow the two girls. The three of them caught up to Annabel's brothers and got some proper introductions.

"Hi, I'm Spook." Spook shook hands with Glitch and Lucas.

"Lucas. Nice to meet ya." The blonde replied while Glitch gave him a soft 'Hi.'

"I'm Luke. Welcome to Camp." Luke welcomed them with a smile. Glitch giggled at how similar Lucas's and Luke's names where. She smiled wide when she saw a girl that looked about her age playing with some screws and nuts in her hand. The girl grinned back when she caught Glitch's gaze, and held out what looked to be a small catapult.

"Pretty cool, huh? I'm Gear, by the way." Gear handed Glitch the mini catapult to let her try it out.

"You like to build things?" Glitch questioned.

"Yeah! My mom, dad, and I live my mom's island and my dad and I build everything on that island." Gear said with a proud grin on her face. "We're almost to the Hades cabin. I think you and Lucas will get along right away. Just a fair warning though, Grim can be, well, very scary."

"Are they boys or girls?" Glitch asked. From what her sonic hearing and word decoder picked up, no one had used a gender noun for Shadow or Grim.

"Oh! Shadow is a girl, and Grim is a, uh, boy." Gear explained. "Speaking of which, we're here!"

They all came to a stop in front of a large, black marble cabin. Steps lead to an open porch-like front with six pillars connecting the roof and ground. On each pillar was a few torches of green Greek fire and other torches with some kind of blue fire, others had purple fire. It was clear that the blue and purple flames had some sort of magic trait to them, Lucas could just feel it, and it seemed like the other demigods could as well. Shadows seemed to gather around the cabin like an inky lake of black. Purple and blue swirls swam along the walls as light from the Greek fire made it appear as if there were shadow dancers on the walls.

"Hello Annabeth! Wonderful to see you again." Annabeth smiled wide she saw camp's favorite Apollo kid on the front steps of the Hades cabin.

"Hi, Will. Feels like forever, huh?" She hugged the blonde man. The smile on her face grew wider when she saw a familiar Italian standing with two dark haired kids at his side.

"Hey, don't think I forgot about you, Nico." Annabeth pulled the man into the hug. Nico chuckled as he was pulled into a three-person hug. Annabeth stepped back from the hug while Nico threw his arm around Will's shoulders. Nico had grown, _a lot._ He was now about a head and a few inches taller than Will. He had also gained his Italian tan back, thanks to Will pretty much making it his life goal. Annabeth's gaze landed on Will's left hand then to Nico's as she glanced at the rings on their fingers. She mentally giggled as she remembered the wedding. It involved a lot of fun games, laughs, singing, and horrible poems from Apollo.

The teens slipped past the adults to greet the two Hades kids.

"Hey, welcome back you two creeps." Gear teased the two teens, which Lucas really thought was not a good idea. To his surprise, one of the two teens turned around with a huge loving smile on her lips. The girl was tall and skinny. She had really long pitch black hair that went all the way down to the back of her knees. Her hair hid the right hand side of her face so only one of her bright _vibrant violet_ eyes showed. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with little silver designs of flower around the pockets, a white low cut shirt that had a human ribcage printed on the front, a black beanie hat with sliver lining, silver bracelets, and a pair of knee-high black leather boots.

"Hey guys! Who's ready for a summer full of craziness!?" The tall girl went around giving everyone a hug. When she came up to Glitch and Lucas, she smiled again and gave them each a hug anyway.

"Hi there! You two must be new here. Well, I'm Shadow and this is my little brother, Grim." Shadow waved a hand to the boy that looked more interested in the small silver throwing knife in his hand. Upon hearing his name, the boy looked up at the group of fellow demigods and slipped the knife into his jacket.

"'Sup guys." That was all he said, then repeated the hugging train that his sister had started. He paused for a moment when he reacted Lucas and Glitch, then hugged them and walked away.

"Oh, look who's here." Everyone turned around to see Chiron at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi, Chiron. Nice to see you again." Will waved to his past teacher.

"Hi Chiron! Can't wait for fight training to start!" Shadow bounced down the steps towards him then pulled him into a hug as best as she could, with him being half horse and all.

"Ok, we'll help ya'll with your bags while you grown peeps chat up the past." Gear said as she picked up some of Shadow's bags.

"Sorry to crash the mode, but my cabin and I are working on making miniature pocket maps to make quests go smoother." Annabel stated. She was about to head over to her cabin until a voice peeped up from the back of the group.

"Uh, can I go with you?" Annabel turned to see Glitch looking at the ground. The red head held her hand out and everyone, but Lucas, took a step back as a digital see-through green computer screen appeared and floated in the air above her palm. "I could scan the ones that are already made and make as many copies as needed, then print them out."

"Oh thank god! You're a life saver, Glitch!" Annabel gushed as she grabbed her cousin by the wrist and dragging her away. After the Athena girls left, the other teens entered the Hades cabin. Just walking into it gave you that 'haunted house' feeling.

"My bed's right over there, G." Shadow pointed the little tinker girl over to a large queen sized bed in the corner so that she could set the bags down.

"Man, you guys are lucky." Ethan walked around the cabin, taking in the inner design. "We only get bunk bed, and you creeps get queen to king sized ones!"

"Hades loves us, believe it or not. We're spoiled once in a while." Grim said from his spot in corner of the room. He was putting his clothes into a dresser near his bed. Lucas was confused when he saw the goth boy put some sort of tan material into the dresser quickly before closing the drawer and joining the group. There was then, a soft knock at the door.

"Nico, Bianca, Papa and I are taking off soon." The death siblings turned to see Nico at the door way waving at them to come out and saw bye. Once they were out on the porch, the family had a big group hug.

" _Ti amo_ , Papa. _Ti amo,_ Dad" Shadow and Grim said in Italian.

"Love you too." Will replied while giving them kisses, much to Grim's embarrassment.

 _"Anch`io ti amo."_ Nico echoed Will's word in Italian. After about ten long minutes of hugs, kisses, and Will giving his kids a talk on what to do if one of them were to get hurt, Nico, Will, and Annabeth headed off to the Big House to catch up on things before leaving. Chiron then looked into the cabin and began to check off names of who was all there.

"Three Jacksons, check. The one and only Valdez, check." He paused, and then smiled a bit at the next name on the list. "Two Solangelos, check."

"Alright, you guys are settled in. Got to go make something, break it, try to rebuild it, and then probably set it on fire. Anyway, see you later!" Gear cheerfully bid them all goodbye for now.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go make sure that, _that,"_ Spook waved over to Gear walking out of the door, "doesn't set half the camp a blaze." With that Spook jogged after the Latina.

"Yeah, we're gonna go too." Ethan stated. "Come on Luke. Stop trying to flirt with Grim. It won't work.

"I was not flirting this time!" Luke's face was ruby red as he zipped out of the Hades cabin. Ethan followed and made fun of his brother.

" _Oh, merda!_ " Shadow cursed in her dad's tongue. "I forgot to give this to Papa!" The long haired girl held up a baby blue sweater with a pocket that appeared to be full. She then turned to her brother, " _Sorella! Torno subito!"_ Then she ran out of the cabin, leaving just Lucas and Grim.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucas broke the silence.

"You just did." Grim replied and crack a small smile. Lucas smiled and chuckled a bit. Even though they looked scary, the Solangelos were nice people. This was great for Lucas to find out right away so he wouldn't be scared to death every time they were near. (pun not intended) "No but really, if you want to ask something, go right a head." Grim said.

"Why do they call you 'Shadow' and 'Grim'?" Lucas asked. Seeing the look of confusion on the goth boy's face, he explained. "I mean, Gear is called 'Gear' because she likes to build and take thing a part. I call Glitch, 'Glitch' because she's a wiz when it comes to technology."

"Oh," Grim said when he understood. "Shadow was nicknamed 'Shadow' because of her hair. Everyone said that she could be right beside you and you wouldn't be able to tell. That's just one of the reasons why." He told the blonde.

"And you? Why, 'Grim'?" The son of Hermes asked. He took this time to get a good look at the boy. Grim had short shaggy pitch black hair that framed his face and stood out against his pale white skin. He was short and had a small, almost fragile, body frame. He wore a baggy black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and shin-high leather boots with silver buckles and leather straps on them. What caught Lucas off guard was the other boy's one visible eye. He had one eye covered with hair like his sister, but instead of the right eye, his left one was covered. Said left eye was an inhuman shade of _neon blue._ It seemed to glow when it was looked at.

Grim chuckled. "Me? They call me 'Grim' because of this."

Shadows seemed to come out of thin air as they wrapped themselves around his hand and began to form something in his palm. Not even two seconds later, a giant pitch black scythe was in Grim's hand. It had to have been at least seven and a half, maybe even eight feet tall. The black metal split into two at the top and bottom, then twisted together in a way that DNA would twist. On one of the twisted metal rods at the top, a six and a half foot sharp black blade sprang out. Silver and neon blue swirls peppered the sharp edge of the blade and down the long neck of the weapon. It was beautiful, in a sick sense. To sum it up in an easy way, the damn thing was terrifying to even look at.

"It's made of Stygian iron," Grim stated as he gave it a test wing. "The metal has the power to suck away its victim's essence, so its wise to only let a child of Hades handle weapons made from it." He then turned to look at Lucas with his, seemingly glowing, neon blue eye. "Grim is short for 'Grim Reaper." He then loomed over Lucas, despite him being like 5'3', and Lucas 6'1'. He spoke in a bone chilling voice, and what he said made Lucas stop breathing,

"Welcome back, Luke Castellan."

Thanks for reading till the end! So, here's the secret I told you about.

SECRET; if you translate the different languages in this chapter and later ones, it may revile big secrets for the storyline.

Gear spoke in Spanish and the Solangelo siblings spoke in Italian, duh. Have fun with this piece of new info!


	4. Chapter 4 Red Headed Lady

Chapter 4; The red headed, green eyed, cave lady

Warning; Strong Language

Come on peeps, the thing is rated T

(Did you use the hint that I gave you in the last chapter? If you did, review telling me that you did and what it said!)

 **Lucas**

Waking up after a sleepless night was never fun. Waking up after a sleepless night filled with nightmares was worse. Clocks, hourglasses, tickers, and a scythe. A big scythe with a light brown hand covered in patches of gold and a long _very sharp_ silver blade. Lucas wondered which death weapon would win if the 'Time Scythe' and Grim's went head-to-head in a fight.

 _"Hahahaha…You really trust them? Don't be a fool. Join me, Lucas. My strength is returning. You can bring me back to my rightful place, the throne." The bone chilling voice said._

 _"No! Leave me alone! You've been in my head for a year now! Go crawl in a hole and die!" Lucas shouted into the darkness. A gravelly laugh sounded all around him._

 _"I know you will help me! You did in your first life! Remember, Luke Castellan, who you were before. Remember the order we created and how powerful you felt? We can do it again, and this time, rule the worlds! Watch the gods and their children burn! We will-"_

 _"Shut the fuck up! You'll stay in Hell were you belong!" Lucas screamed. He didn't give a fuck about who this voice was. He didn't give a fuck who Luke Castellan was. Lucas was Lucas, and whoever this Castellan guy was not his concern._

"Lucas!? Lucas! Come on, wake up!" Lucas shot straight up in a cold sweat, again. He couldn't breath; his head was pounding along with his heart. He then felt hand on his shoulders as someone shook him lightly. He looked up to see the rest of the Hermes kids watching him with concern. His eyes then trailed to the hands on his shoulders, up an arm, and then landed on a bright freckled face.

"Lucas, are you ok?" The girl who asked him was pretty, too him anyway. She had short blonde that was pulled back into little messy pig-tails, sky blue eyes, sun tanned skin, and an adorable freckled face.

"Y-Yes. And, y-you would b-be?" Lucas tried to steady his breath.

"I'm Marie, an Apollo kid. One of your sisters came running into the Apollo cabin says that you were screaming in your sleep and wouldn't wake up." Marie explained as she ran her hand through his hair, which was surprisingly comforting. "Looks like you have a fever though. Let's get you some breakfast. Food helps everything."

"Alright, you heard her guys, line up!" One of the Hermes boys, Jeff, said.

"Think you can walk?" Marie asked as Lucas began to stand up, and if not for Marie, almost fell on his face.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." She giggled. Lucas turned his head away. Nope. He wasn't blushing, not at all.

 **Shadow**

"Are you ok, _sorella_?" Shadow asked when she noticed that her brother wasn't eating, again.

"Yes," Grim said, then looked up at her in alarm. "Don't call me that! You know that Apollo kids speak Italian!"

"Calm down. No one will know unless you want them to." Shadow leaned over the table and ruffled her little brother's hair. Grim mumbled a 'stop it', and then began to play with one of his silver throwing knives.

Both siblings were surprised when two boys sat on each side of Grim.

"Did ya miss us Grimmy?" One of the boys said as both boys squished Grim in the middle on a three man hug. Shadow smiled at the boy who asked the question.

"Nice to see you too, Peter." She said. Peter was tall and had caramel skin. His hair was a tone or two lighter than his skin, his hair was cut uneven but still looked good, most of it combed over to one side with a few small braids here and there. His eyes were a piercing icy sky blue and dam, you could tell he worked out; he kind of looked like a cross between a swimmer and a runner.

"Grace, let go of me." Nico pushed Peter Grace off of him lightly. "You too, _Beau_." Nico said to the other boy on his side.

"Grim, please, just Devlin. You know I don't like my last name." Devlin pouted. It was clear that he also worked out, fit but slim. His skin was a sun kissed shade. His hair was raven colored, but seemed to have a slight blue tint to it, which was worn in an undercut style. The blue tint matched his eyes, which were a dark midnight blue.

"Anyway, what do you love doves want?" Shadow asked while looking between the Aphrodite boys.

"Nothing! How come every time we get near one of you two, you always think we want something?" Devlin jumped back dramatically at the question. Shadow rolled her eyes and gazed pass Devlin just in time to see Luke giving Devlin a death glare to the back of his head. Luke quickly turned around when he caught Shadow's eyes.

"Grim, can I talk to you?" All teens turned around to see Lucas standing behind the three boys. His skin was looked pasty and pale. His blonde hair was a bed head, and his blue eyes seemed dull.

"Are you ok, Lucas?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just want to chat with Grim." Lucas instated.

"Alright." Grim said. He wiggled himself out of in between the Aphrodite guys. The blonde and ebony haired boys walked way.

 **Ethan**

Ethan sighed. Luke was getting jealous again. It had been that way since they were little. Ethan was pretty sure that his brother had made some secret oath to himself that Grim belonged to him.

"So Spook," Ethan turned to his adopted brother. "How are the spider lessons going with the Athena kids?" He asked as he flipped a page in the book he was reading.

"Meh, could go better. At least they don't run around camp screaming their heads off anymore." Spook pulled at the sleeve of his light and dark green striped shirt. Ethan glanced around the dinning area out of boredom.

"BOO!" Ethan totally didn't scream like a girl when a pair of hands gripped him by the shoulders. He was meet with a face full of curly red hair and paint covered clothes.

"Aunt Rachel!" Ethan globbed his Aunt in a hug.

"How are my boys doing?" Rachel smiled at the three brothers.

"Hey, Aunt Red." Luke walked over and gave the red head a hug.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Rachel." Spook got and gave a hug too.

"Spook, honey please, Aunt Rachel is fine. Your family now." Rachel ruffled his hair.

"Hey, where's your, know-it-all, mom? I got to talk to her." Rachel asked while looking around for Annabeth. She glanced at Luke when she noticed that his mind seemed to be else where. She took in his 'punk' styled outfit. Black leather boots that went up too his ankles, black ripped jeans with chains hanging from the pockets, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and his black leather jacket. He wore black fingerless leather gloves and bracelets with spikes around his wrists.

Luke had always struck Rachel as, strange, so to speak. Not in a human way, but in her 'being-the-oracle' way.

"I….I think she's at the Big House, or something." Luke mumbled, his eyes fixed in some direction past the Hades table.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Rachel kissed each teen boy on the forehead then made her way to the Big House.

~~Time Skip to camp fire~~

Spook was trying to see how many pebbles he could get one of his centipedes to carry, while Ethan read a book. Said boy glanced over to his twin. Once again, Luke was glaring at every boy that came within 20 feet of Grim.

"Ugh! Luke, come on man! You wouldn't have to be a creep and, pretty much, stalk him if you would just make a move!" Ethan elbowed Luke in the rib cage.

"Shut up!" Luke hissed back.

"Knock it off, you two." The twin jumped when their mother scolded them from behind.

"M-miss Annabeth, are you ok?" Spook saw that the blonde woman's face held a troubled look on it. She didn't answer. Instead, she made her way to the middle of gathering with Rachel not far behind, who had a similar look on her face.

"Alright everyone listen up please!" Annabeth stood on bench and waved her arms.

"Annabeth, Rachel, is everything alright?" Chiron trotted forward.

"Rachel….. I think she just gave the next Great Prophecy." A gasp could be heard from everybody.

"Rachel, please, tell us." Chiron coasted the red headed woman.

"Yeah." She cleared her throat. " _ **The new generation's five heroes will rise. To answer the world's helpless cries. The prince's smallest lies may cause the worst to rise. So the royals' words must decide who dies. The Queen's crown shall break. The throne, a princess, shall it take. The one made of fire and darkness will face the Doors of Death, to grant the Queens another breath."**_

Silence filled the air as everybody listened.

"So," Shadow was the first on to break the silence. "Who has to go on the quest?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as a bright blinding light flashed in the center of campfire ground. Everyone's breath was taken away as all eyes laid on the god of messages himself. Hermes.

"Lord Hermes," Chiron began as he bowed. "What is it that brings you too us?"

"Something very important," Hermes seemed to rush his words looking frantic. He then turned to Rachel, "Have you given the Prophecy?"

"Y-yes!" She replied.

"That is why I am here," The god turned to the demigods as he raised his voice to be heard. "As you know, the Prophecy has been given. I come to take those who the Gods see fit for this great task." He paused when he looked at his children, looking at Lucas with a longing look in his eyes.

"My Lord," Annabeth stood behind the god. "It said ' _ **The Queen's throne shall break.**_ ', and, _**'grant the Queens another breath.'**_ What does it mean?"

Hermes sighed. "Queen Hera and Queen Persephone have both gone missing."

 **AN; I've decided who is going on the quest, but I can't make up my mind. Tell me, should I send Luke or Ethan on the quest?**


	5. Chapter 5 We're given a quest

Chapter 5; We're given a Quest

Warning; Language

sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes

(Please read Authors Note at the end)

 **Luke**

The messenger god walked round to each cabin's sitting area.

Luke felt himself tense up as the god stopped in front of his brothers and he.

"Chosen by Poseidon, the god of the waters himself, Ethan Castellan Jackson, Luke Perseus Jackson, and Spook James Arachnophobia." Luke felt like he could feel the waves of the sea go still. He and Spook stood up from their bench, but stopped when Ethan didn't move. Luke knelt down in front of his twin,

"Hey, Blue, you ok?" He asked as he placed a hand on Ethan's knee. Ethan looked up at the sound of his nickname. He nodded and swallowed,

"Yeah, yeah, just….. just don't know how too feel about it." He stood up with his brothers. "But," Ethan put a smile on his face. "We're Jacksons, we've been through a lot." Cheerful shouts came from all cabins as the 3 Jackson boys ran to stand in the center by the campfire.

 **Lucas**

Lucas knew that he was going on this quest. Something just told him that he would, so when his father came over to the Hermes sitting area, he didn't shy away.

"Chosen by me, Hermes, the god of thieves and messages, I choose Lucas Finisher King." Hermes said. Lucas stood from his seat, but instead of going to stand by the other three boys, he walk over the Athena area. Lucas felt heaviness on his chest when he saw the look on Glitch's face. Heartbreak, sadness, betrayal. Those where all the things that he wanted to keep away from her, and he just caused all of it in about two seconds.

He knelt down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. He felt worse when he felt hot tears on his shoulder. No words were said between them, but Lucas got the message, 'Don't come back and I'll kick your ass in the afterlife'.

"I'll be back in no time." Lucas whispered when they pulled apart.

"You'd better be, jerk." Glitch tried for a smile while wiping tears from her face.

"Don't worry," Glitch turned to see Annabel. "I'll take care of her for ya." She smiled and patted the bionic girl on the back.

"Thank you." Lucas then stood up, kissed Glitch on the forehead, and walked over too stand with the Poseidon children.

"You ready for this?" Lucas glanced over at Luke, who held the back of his wrist up to the blond.

"Yeah, anytime!" He knocked his wrist against the other males, and waited for the last demigod to be called out.

 **Grim**

Grim played with the rings on his fingers. Hermes suddenly appearing kind of threw him off a bit. The talk with Lucas earlier didn't help at all.

 _"Why did you call me…._ _ **that**_ _?" Lucas had asked._

 _"Sorry…but what did I say?" Grim questioned back._

 _"Are you freaking serious?" Lucas was getting pissed._

 _"Yes!" Grim hated explaining this, "Being a child of Hades makes me some sort of medium for spirits too speak. It was worse when I was younger. It still happens, but only when something big is going to happen."_

 _Lucas let that sink in for a moment._

 _He sighed, "I-I'm sorry. It's just….that name, it's like a trigger." He slumped back against a large stone pillar._

 _"Sorry," Grim pushed the hair from in front of his right eye. "I'll try to shut them out."_

"Chosen by Hades; Lord of the underworld, Nico di Solangelo."

Died. It literally felt like he died. Heart felt like it stopped, he couldn't breathe, blood seemed too have stopped moving. Died.

"What!? No!" Shadow jumped up from her seat, "N-no! Anybody else! Anyone! Please…..d-don't take my only true family I've got."

Hermes placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I'm sorry, but, the gods see your….." The god glanced at Grim, "…brother fit for this task. I can't change that, but I'll try to aid you young demigods as much as I can."

Shadow's eyes filled with tears, and dripped down the visible left side of her face. She turned when she felt a small hand on her back.

"Hey, I'll be ok." Grim hugged his sister.

"B-but what if….what if you don't come back? What am I g-going to d-do if you don't come back? H-how will Dad r-react? He can't lose someone like he did with Auntie Bianca." Shadow hiccupped as she tried to get the words out of her mouth.

"You won't have to tell Dad or Papa anything like that, because I'm going to make it back." Grim let go of his sister and faced Ethan, Luke, Lucas, and Spook.

"You hear that boys!?" He shouted, "If I'm comin' back, so are you! Everybody, all in one piece, is comin' back for family! And if one of you dies, so help me I will drag your sorry ghost butt out of the Underworld myself!"

Spook, Ethan, and Luke did a mock salute; "Sir, yes sir!" They yelled.

"I'm in too," Lucas said, and then joined in on the salute. "Sir, yes sir."

Cheers of approval rose from all around them as demigods began to chant; "SIR, YES SIR!"

All went quiet when Hermes raised his hands. "The five heroes have been chosen. You have one day to prepare all that you need, and then you will be sent off." Hermes told the five heroes.

Then there was a bright flash of light, and the god was gone.

"Well," Everyone turned to look at Annabeth as she spoke. It was clear too some that she wasn't very happy that all three of her sons were chosen. "Let's get you guys packed up."

 **Spook**

Spook and the twins headed to their cabin too begin packing. As they were putting clothes and ambrosia into bags and pouches, Spook noticed that Ethan wasn't as bubbly as he normally was.

Spook walked over to his brother and laid a hand on his back. "Hey," He began in a gentle voice. "You ok?"

Ethan looked away from were he was stuffing clothes into a bag, in favor of looking at Spook.

"Yeah, just…. 'jumpy' about it." Ethan answered.

"Don't worry Lil' B, we all feel like that." Luke called from his side of the room.

"Everyone packed and ready?" Spook asked, picking up his bag and pouch.

"Yup." The twins said at the same time.

"Alright," Spook opened the door too step out. "Let's go say bye."

 **Lucas**

The Hermes kids were nice enough to leave the cabin when Glitch knocked on the door and came in.

"Looks like everything is ready," Glitch pulled over one of her green screens from where it was floating near her. "Nectar, ambrosia, your knife, a few mini maps, and clothes."

"Hey, I'm coming back. You heard Grim out there, if I die, he'll drag my ass out of the Underworld himself." Lucas hugged the red headed girl from behind.

Glitch sighed. "I-I know, but s-still." She sniffled. "Oh! Before I forget," Glitch reached into her pocket, pulling out a baggie with a piece of paper and a pink clay bead in it.

"Oh yeah," Lucas took the bag. "Almost forgot."

"She'd be sad if you didn't show up." Glitch said.

"I know. That's why I'll make a note to stop there when I get the chance." Lucas replied, putting the baggie into his backpack. He glanced at Glitch, then without a moment's hesitation globbed her in a bear hug. Glitch shook in his arms.

"I-I promised you, remember?" Lucas whispered and let the tears fall down his face as his voice cracked. "Family. Family, Glitch, I promised."

All the little red head in his arms could do was nod into his chest. Lucas didn't care that the front of his shirt was now wet. This could be the last time he would see Glitch. He had planed to ask her if she would 'officially' go out with him. Now, he may never see her again.

"Y-yes, you promised," Glitch wiped the tears from Lucas's face. "You'd better c-come back." She warned.

Lucas smiled. "Of course I will," then lightly kissed her on her forehead. "I should probably get going."

"Yeah," Glitch sighed. The two of them separated and walked to the door of the Hermes cabin.

"Oh, one more thing Glitch," Lucas turned to face the bionic girl. He took a minute to trace the zigzag wires with his eyes. They turned blue when Glitch had come into the cabin. "I love you."

Tears rushed down her face faster the before. "I-I lo-ove y-you t-too!"

Lucas smiled sadly at his best friend. He turned to his brothers and sisters, how had gather by the side of the cabin.

"Guys, take care of her for me." Lucas told them. A girl, brown hair and green eyes, broke away from the group of Hermes kid, walked up the stairs of her cabin, and wrapped the sobbing red head in her arms.

"Hey," Lucas faced the person who put their hand on his shoulder. It was Jeff, with his brown eyes and mop of matching brown hair. "Of course we'll look after her."

"Thank you." Whispered Lucas. He then turned and began to make his way over to Half-Blood Hill, where Luke, Ethan, and Spook were already standing. His head hurt, his limbs felt heavier with every step he took, and his heart felt like it was seconds away from shattering. He was almost to the hill, just a few more yards and-

"I LOVE YOU LUCAS!"

His heart shattered.

 **Luke**

Luke felt his own eyes water when Glitch's heartbroken voice rang across the camp grounds.

"Mom," Luke turned and saw Ethan talking to their mom.

"Hey," He then turned his attention to Spook. "Do you think he'll be ok?" The one eyed boy jerked his thumb to the blonde boy coming up the hill.

"No idea." Luke shrugged. Both boys watch as Lucas dragged himself over to where Ethan and Annabeth were talking. The two of them stopped their conversation as Lucas opened is arms towards Annabeth. Without having to be near the three, Luke could tell that Lucas was crying. He smiled when his mother pulled the small blonde into a hug.

"Hey guys." Spook and Luke jumped about three feet in the air at the sound of a quiet voice behind them. They turned around to see Grim standing there in a pair of black skinny jeans and a baggy light blue sweater that was _way_ too big for him.

"Uh, isn't that _my_ sweater?" Luke pointed at said sweater.

Grim brought his hands up to his face, both of which where hidden in the sleeves of the sweater, and covered his red cheeks.

The death boy giggled. "No. Not anymore."

Spook chuckled and elbowed Luke. Ethan, Annabeth, and Lucas then came over to them.

"W-well, are you b-boys ready?" Annabeth asked trying to keep the tears from falling. It didn't work.

"Y-yeah, we're ready mom." Luke whispered. Annabeth couldn't hold it anymore. She spread her arms wide for a hug. Everyone joined in.

"There's a taxi that with take you about three miles from Grandpa Paul's book store. Once there, do all the research you can. You all have four days before the summer solace." Annabeth informed the five teens.

"Alright. Thanks mom." Ethan smiled. "Tell dad where we are. Just in case he's in the area."

Annabeth sighed. "Will do."

"Ok guys," Grim announced. "Let's get to that taxi before it takes off without us."

They all turned to begin their decent down the hill, until-

"LOVE YOU!" A chorus of voices called from over the valley. All five boys on the top of the hill let the tears come to there eyes when they looked back. Shadow, Glitch, Gear, and Annabel stood holding a big sign that said 'See you soon!' as their cabin mates stood beside them.

The heroes waved goodbye and descended down the hill out of sight, except for one.

"Miss Annabeth," Spook faced the blonde women. "I need to warn you. Something in Tartarus is awaking, I'm pretty sure Grim can feel it too. I'm just telling you this because whatever is down there woke up my mom, and she's not on the greatest terms with you."

"It's alright, Spook," Annabeth pulled the brown haired boy into a hug. "Thank you. Come back with both of your brothers."

"Will do, Miss Annabeth," He chuckled. "Will do." Then made his way to join his friends in the taxi. Completely oblivious to the two pairs of eyes watching them. A cold neon blue set locked on Grim, and a hot red colored pair on himself.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AN: Hi guys. So you've probably have seen this at the end of a lot of chapters on other stories, but I'm telling you guys about it because it's real. Right now I'm struggling with depression. I've told my mother about it, and she just pinned it on my period, saying that it was just mood swings. It's not. Depression is a serious thing. I've seen family try to take their own life. Now my cousin is in a mental hospital because of it.**

 **So for all that are out there that deal with the same thing, keep fighting. You'll make it through this. Don't sink as low as me and hurt yourself. Your hands are meant to be held by someone who will protect you, not to hold something that will hurt you.**

 **Thank you all for giving me a reason to get out of bed in the morning. Now you're most likely thinking that I'm just saying this for attention, but just think, how many are out there that don't say something, and tragically fall to the darkness of their own minds. They are the flowers whose roots are dried up, but the petals still show beauty, until it's too late.**


	6. Chapter 6 Spider sisters

Chapter 6; Spider sisters

 **Spook**

"Hey Spook, come on bud."

Spook jerked awake. He felt the ruff texture of the taxi's seats and the coolness of the window, which he was squished against.

"We're at our stop." The brown haired boy turned his head to see Luke shaking his shoulder to wake him, Spook, up.

"Kay, yeah." He sighed, rubbing his face. The four boys opened the doors and climbed (more like fell) out of the backseat. They waited as Grim got out from the front seat, walked over to the driver's side, and paid him.

"So, didn't your mom say something about a bookstore or…?" Lucas turned to the twins as the taxi drove off.

"Oh yeah," Ethan said and scratch the back of his neck. "Nearly forgot that."

"You dimwit." Luke knocked his twin's head with the back of his wrist.

" _Anyway,_ " Spook pushed the word through his teeth; the twins stood still. "Yes, Miss Annabeth did say that we'd be dropped of about a mile away from Mr. Paul's bookstore."

"How we gonna' get there then? Because I am not trying ta' wave down a taxi." Luke stated while stretching his arms over his head, then let them on top of his ebony hair.

"I've got that covered." Grim spoke up from behind the spider boy, literary from behind.

"Bwah! Holy brown recluse! Stop that!" Spook jumped away from the goth boy.

"How do we get there!?" Lucas shouted suddenly.

"Shadow travel, duh." Grim rolled his eyes. "Come on." With that, he began to walk over to a dark alley. The Jackson boys walked after their friend.

"Hey, hey! The hecks are we going into an alley for!?" The blonde boy shouted after the other boys.

"Just come on." Ethan groaned, grabbed the boy by the arm, and dragged him along.

"Alright, here we go." Grim announced as he walked behind a building….and disappeared.

"What the f-!" Spook pushed Lucas into the shadow before the boy finished, and then followed the rest of his team.

 **Luke**

Luke breathed in the familiar sent of books and coffee. He always loved when dad took him, Ethan, and Annabel here. It was a great way to get away from the busyness of the New York streets.

"Oh, hello boys." The group turned to see an older man with salt and pepper colored hair, slight wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, and thick rimmed glasses.

"Hi Grandpa Paul!" Ethan pretty much globbed the man in bone-crushing hug.

Paul chuckled. "Hey there, kiddo. How's it going?" Paul walked behind the counter as the black haired demigod followed him and chatted.

Meanwhile Luke roamed the shelves of books, comics, posters, and other little things like pens and bookmarks. Luke paused his browsing to glance over at Spook. A smile made its way to his face when he saw the one-eyed boy in the corner by the 'Peter Johnson' books. He remembered when they had first brought Spook here; he'd acted like a kid in a candy store. He then frowned a bit when he saw Grim leaning heavily on a windowsill. Luke had totally forgotten what long distance shadow-travel did to the Hades kid.

Luke then walked over to the counter where Ethan was helping Grandpa Paul stack boxes of books onto it.

"Ok Grandpa Paul, I need all the books you have on Queen Persephone and Queen Hera." Luke said seriously.

"You got it kiddo." Paul smiled and gave a thumps up. Paul kneeled down behind the counter, and then rose again with three heavy boxes stacked in his arms.

"These are what I can find off the bat." The older man rubbed his neck.

"Good for now." Luke said. After that, each of the five boys took arms full of books, then they all sat in chairs by one of the windows and began to read.

After four hours of reading, drinking coffee and soda, and trying to sit still, they got through all of the books.

"Alright, what did you get from your books?" Ethan asked as he gathered papers full of notes he'd been taking.

"Ummm…..I have here that she had two daughters, 'Ilithyia'; who helped women in childbirth, and 'Hebe'; who married _Hercules._ " Luke shared one of his facts; hissing the last word through gritted teeth.

"I read that someone named 'Paris' awarded Aphrodite the Golden Apple over Athena and Hera in some sort of beauty contest." Lucas said next.

"Hey, not to throw our teacher under the bus or anything, but in some stories, Hera orders that Dionysus was torn to pieces. He _was_ brought back to life but, I know I'd be pretty pissed in someone ordered my death." Grim spoke up from his seat in the wide windowsill. The goth boy glanced at his book with a crinkled nose as he fixed his hair to sit comfortably over his left eye.

"You think that Mr. D has something to do with it?" Ethan asked, a little defensively.

"No," Grim snapped back. "All I'm saying is that he's in the picture now."

"But if he did have something to do with it," Luke started as he began to chew and pull at his bottom lip. "What does he have against the gods?"

"Seriously?" Spook raised his eyebrow with a chuckle. "Big bad Zeus up there cast him down to earth for makin' goo-goo eyes at some nymph Z liked. And you just heard _muerte_ over here, Hera had him ripped to pieces."

"What did you just call me?"

"Chill, it means 'death'."

"Anyways, I found something else," Lucas spoke up. "Hera, at one point, turned a woman named 'Callisto' into a bear because Zeus and she had a thing goin' on."

"Ok, we'll go off of this for now." Luke stood and began to stuff his notes into his bag. "Right now, we need to get going."

"Where?" Lucas asked as he too stood up.

"Underworld." Grim and Spook stated at the same time.

"You kiddos taking off?" Paul called from a back room.

"Yeah! We'll see you in a few weeks! Love you Grandpa!" Ethan shouted to the bookstore owner. Luke and Spook also called out their own 'Love you'.

"Love you too! Feel free to take some extra soda and coffee if you want!" Paul yelled back, and that's what they did. Once they existed the store Luke spoke up.

"Spook, Grim, either of you know a quick way to the Underworld?" He asked as he pulled his leather jacket around him. Man it was windy.

"Um… I think I do?" Spook said uncertainly.

"Oh, that's settling." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I can't name a…umm…. 'dead on point' so to speak. But, I can lead you there." Spook scratched the back of his neck as he spoke.

"Well that's the best we can do right now, so lead the way." Luke said and waved his arm in a 'let's go' gesture.

With that, they were on there way.

 **Luke**

The sun setting made the sky turn different shades of red, orange, blue, and purples. They had been walking for hours, but no one really seemed to mind. Luke found it somewhat relaxing. He felt more 'at peace' than when they started this quest. He could feel the nearest river (which happened to be the Hudson River) and it made him feel safer knowing that there was a nearby 'power source' if something went wrong.

"Hey," Grim suddenly said. The teen stopped and looked around franticly.

"What? What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"You mean you do feel that?" Spook had the same look in his eyes as Grim. The two said teens looked at each other and seemed to share a metal conversation.

Without a word to the others, Spook reached into neck of his shirt and pulled out a black widow charm on a silver chain that hung around his neck. The body of the spider was made of black diamond, but what caught the eye was the hourglass on the back of the spider, which was made of blood red ruby.

Grim's hand shot down to his waist, lifted up the large sweater, and grabbed a chain that served as a belt from around his waist. At the end of the silver chain there was skull clip with black diamonds for the eye sockets and bright crystal diamonds for the 'skull part'.

"Guys! What going on?" Ethan's eyes darted between the two Underworld kids.

Spook's breathing now came out in uneven pants.

"They're here." He said.

"Who's here?" Luke pushed.

" _Did you miss us?" "We missed you." "Why don't you come home with us?" "Mom would love it if you did."_

The air around them grew colder. All the shadows from buildings, street lamps, and bus stops stretched out towards their group.

"Spook! What the hell is going on!?" Lucas screamed at the one-eyed boy as the blonde gripped him by the upper arms and shook him back and forth.

"M-my sisters…..my sisters a-are here."

The shadows 'melted' upward from the ground and formed four female figures. They were all the same height, about five or six feet tall. Their skin was as black as coal, and smoke rose from it as if it was. Each one had hair that was so long it dragged on the ground. They walked with a hunch and encircled the teens.

" _Spook, we missed you!" "Why did you leave?" "We were sad when you left."_

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?" Spook shouted. He gave the chain in his hand a small yank which caused the spider jewel fall to the end of the chain.

" _We want you to come home."_ One of the sisters said. She stepped closer to Spook and held out her shaking hand to touch him that is until Ethan jumped in front of him.

"Back off creep show!" Ethan shouted as he pulled out a ball point pen and uncapped it, which made it turn into a celestail bronze sword with the trident of Poseidon on it. Luke followed his brother's lead and pulled out his own pen which he clicked then held the same sword as Ethan.

The spider women all backed away from the twins with a hiss. Another one of them stepped forward and rose an accusing at Luke and Ethan.

" _Blood of Poseidon and Athena in one body!"_ She hissed.

" _Impossible! Unnatural!"_ Another shrieked.

The other three joined in on the shrieking until Luke swore the windows on the buildings around them shattered, which they did. Screams of confusion and terror sounded from mortals up and down the street as they ran away from exploding windows.

A sickening sound filled the air as if bones were being broken and popped out of sockets. Luke looked in horror as six huge spider legs burst from the backs of the four women and raised them up off the ground another five feet.

Spook shouted something to his 'sisters' in Greek, but Luke wasn't paying attention to that. As Spook tried to 'talk some sense' into the spider demons, he made a swiping behind his back to his group.

Luke slowly side stepped over to Lucas and gripped him by the arm. The two male then slow crept underneath two of the spider women as they closed in around Spook. Luke looked over to where Ethan and Grim had also made it under the women with being seen. He held up his fist in a 'hold your ground' type of way and waited.

"Now!" Luke charged with his sword and slashed at a spider woman's legs effectively cutting off three and causing one demon spider to fall with a shriek of pain, then burst into gold dust.

" _No! Get away! He is our brother!"_

 _"Αγαπητοί μητέρα, προσεύχομαι δώσε μου τη δύναμή σας, και να με βοηθήσει για να στείλετε αυτό το κακό πίσω στο σκοτάδι της κόλασης!"_

 _(_ Dear mother, I pray give me your power, and help me to send this evil back to the darkness of hell!)

Spook's voice rang out in a prayer to his mother, and sounded as if there were two of him talking. The jewel spider on his chain began to glow as Ethan charged in between two, of the remaining three, spider women. At the last minute he dropped down and 'baseball slide' between them and slashed. They didn't fall. Ethan looked back in confusion then saw that he had only managed to cut of the ends of the legs. He mentally slapped himself.

A bright black and red colored light suddenly shined; blinding the demigods.

" _No! Trader! You will pay for th-"_ The oily voice didn't finish it's statement.

Once the light faded, the teens dared to look up. Spook stood there, breath heavy, body shaking, and eyes wild.

"What was that?" Lucas asked shakily.

Spook didn't answer at first. He just stood there staring down at the ground where the spider women once stood.

"Ya know, I'm technically relatives with those things." Spook tried for a light joke and a small smile.

"Yeah, but what was that light?" Lucas asked again as they regrouped.

" _A_ _ράχνη ευλογία_ , or 'spider blessing' in English." Spook said holding up the charm on his chain. The eyes of the spider were blood red ruby just like the hourglass on the back, but the eyes felt like they were really watching you, _like really_.

Before Spook could continue explaining what he had done, Lucas's head snap to look at Grim.

"Yours does do _that,_ does it?" The boy asked frantically looking at the chain/belt in the boy's hand.

"Uh, no?" Grim took a step back from the boy just in case. "I just took mine out because it works well for swinging and hitting thing with the skull charm on the end."

"Hey, can we just keep going?" Spook said turning away.

There was a moment of silence of the twins, Grim, and Lucas just staring at the spider boy.

" _Yeah, eamus."_ Grim spoke in a different tongue.

(Yeah, let's go.)

"What?" Ethan's eyes snapped to the corner of his eyes.

" _Quid est?"_ The goth boy tilted his head in question.

(What?)

"Ugh!" Luke smacked his forehead with a groan. "Here we go again."

"What?" Spook asked as he looked from Ethan to Grim then to Luke.

"Whenever something 'big' happens or something like that, if he gets scared enough, Grim will start to speak in a different language." Ethan explained for Lucas and Spook.

"Oh," Lucas glanced at Grim with curious eyes. "How long does it last?"

"Don't know," Luke scratched the back of his neck. "Last time this happened, he spoke perfect German for a week."

"Ok, let's go. The sun's pretty much down. Let's find somewhere to crash." Spook said, and with that they all continued on their quest as Grim tried to talk and be understood, but none of them spoke Latin. Well, Spook did, but he wouldn't tell the Hades child that.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and shoot me a PM is you have any questions. Hey, try reading my other Percy Jackson story, Forsaken Children. It has the OGs in it (Percy, Annabeth, Nico, etc.)**

 **I'm also doing a Ask/Dare/Question thing for my characters. Pick a character from any one of my stories, shoot me a PM with your ask/dare/question and the character, then I'll replay with your request.**

 **Shout out; thank you to Artemis Izzy for your support. It means a lot to me! Really!**


	7. Chapter 7 Off to MN

Chapter 7; Off to MN, the land of 10,000 lakes

Warning; Strong Language

Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes

I'm doing a shout out to one of my readers! Their name will appear in this chapter as one of the characters! So keep an eye out for that.

 **Ethan**

It was the roar of a passing semi truck that woke him up. Ethan rubbed his eyes of sleep as he cracked his back. He remembered looking for a hotel, but the nearest one was like a mile away from where they fought the spider women. So not having a bed, the group found a park bench. Lucas didn't really have a problem with it because of his months on the streets with Glitch; Grim didn't seem to mind either. Ethan had offered to take watch while the others slept.

So here he was, sitting on a metal park bench with Luke's head in his lap and Grim and Lucas leaning up against his legs.

Ethan jumped up slightly, "Spook?"

He swore that Spook had fell asleep using Luke's stomach as a pillow, but he wasn't there anymore. Ethan heard leaves crunch behind him, causing him to turn around. His nerves were settled when his gaze was met by a soft green eye and black eye patch.

"Where did you go?" Ethan asked softly.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back asleep, so I took a walk. Found a little corner library and checked that out for a while." Spook explained, leaning onto the bench with his arms. They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute before-

"Hey, what time is it?"

Spook and Ethan jumped at the voice. The boys peered down to see that Luke had rolled onto his back and was now looking up at them.

"It's…uh, about 6 a.m." Spook answered slowly. Luke nodded in understanding then sat up and cracked his back. Ethan lightly kicked his legs to wake the two teens leaning on them.

"Ok, I have good news and bad news." Grim clapped his hand together as he stood and rocked on his heals. "Which do you want first?"

"Good news." Lucas answered. He paused for a moment, "Hey! You're not speaking, whatever you _were_ speaking, anymore!"

"Yeah, ok, Good news; I know where to find an entrance to the Underworld _and_ Olympus." Grim spread his arms and snared slightly. "Bad news; It's in Minnesota."

"Wait! You don't mean we have to see….. _her_." Spook's hands shot up to pull his hair.

"What? Who are you taking about?" Luke inquired. Grim and Spook ignored him.

"Yes, _her._ She's the only one how has protection by all the gods and goddesses." Grim stated with his arms, now, crossed.

"Yeah, but you're missing a small point, _the fact that she's freakin' crazy_! _So is everyone else like her. They always know what's happening everywhere!_ " Spook exclaimed.

"Well we can roam New York for four days until the summer solace and get nowhere, or just go and see her!" Grim snapped back.

"HEY!" Everyone stared at Luke, who had been the one to scream. "Last time you two did this, we got ambushed by freaking spider women! So just tell us who and what you're talking about!"

Grim and Spook both sighed heavily. Luke was right. Communication would play a big part in this quest, and they had ignored that.

"Okay," Spook began. "There's a girl in Minnesota who the gods chose to give something special to the world and reality as we know it. That ' _thing_ ' happens to be a ' _place'_ where Olympus, the Underworld, and the mortal world are all connected."

"So is it like in her closet or something?" Ethan asked.

"No. Only very, _very,_ few people see it, let alone heard of it." Grim added. "Only reason I know about is because I've used before."

"You have?" Spook questioned.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok, so we need a ride to MN," Luke stated. "Any ideas?"

"I can call Glitch. I just need a payphone." Lucas announced.

"What can G do?" Luke asked.

"A lot."

 **Lucas**

Spook lead them to a payphone that he had passed on his little night walk. Lucas had the group stand in a semi circle around him and the phone.

"Why do we have to block ya?" Luke asked the blonde.

"I'm pretty sure people would stop and be nosey if they saw a teenager taking a phone apart." Lucas said with a smirk.

Lucas pulled the phone off its holder then gripped the thick silver cord and yanked hard. Blue sparks flew up from the small wires in the cord. Lucas reached into his jacket pocket; pulling out and thick brown glove and a pair of pliers. After putting on the glove, he took the pliers in the other hand and gripped a blue wire with the tool and connected it with a white one. The blonde boy then swung his bag from his shoulder and rummaged through it for a minute. Finally he pulled out a small device; about the size of a quarter colored black with green stripes. Lucas placed the device on top of the wires.

"What's that going to do?" Spook asked out of curiosity.

"Hook me right up to Glitch." Lucas replied. The little black device melted onto the cord. Clicking and buzzing noises roes from the thing. "Got it!"

Lucas brought the cord up to his ear and placed the tip in his ear. He held his breath as he waited.

' _Pleasepickup Pleasepickup Please pick up!'_ Was all that went through Lucas's head.

 _Click_

"Glitch!? Glitch! Can you hear me!?" Lucas belted.

" _Aaahhh! Mother of Zeus! What the frick Lucas!?"_ Glitch's voice shrieked through the device.

"Oh thank the gods!" Lucas exclaimed.

"No, don't do that. They cause all of our problems." Luke stated blankly.

" _I can hear you in my head! You're in my freaking head!"_ Glitch shouted.

"Ok, calm down! I don't have a lot of time, but I need you to do something for me." Lucas said quickly.

" _Alright. What do you need?"_ Glitch breathed out.

"I need you to get us some tickets to Minnesota." Lucas explained.

"Not plane tickets!" Luke, Ethan, and Grim yelled from behind the son of Hermes.

" _Pfffttt….o-ok!"_ Glitch said, trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong with airplanes?" Spook shrugged as he asked. Grim, Luke, and Ethan slowly turned their heads towards him with 'Are you serious? Have you been living under a rock?' looks on their faces.

" _Alright, got it. There's an airport about three miles from where you stand. When you get there; head to gate fourteen. A friend of mine will be waiting there for you."_ The read headed girl's voice came through the device once more.

"Thanks Lil' Bug. We'll be home soon." Lucas said.

" _No problem. Be safe guys."_ Glitch addressed all of them. There was a murmur on the other end of the line after Glitch spoke. _"Oh! Shadow said that you'd better bring her back a souvenir, Grim."_

"Will do." Grim saluted with two fingers.

" _Ok. I have to go. Love you Lucas."_ Glitch said to the blue eyed boy.

"Love you too. We'll be home soon, all of us." Lucas replied quietly.

The line went dead after that.

 **Lucas**

Ethan flagged down a taxi for them. They got some looks from people while they walked into the airport and made their way to gate fourteen.

"So, who's supposed to meet us here?" Spook asked Lucas.

"Uh," Lucas trailed off as he scanned the airport floor. He gazed over the people who were sitting in those uncomfortable chairs, waiting for their flight.

"Oh, there he is!" Lucas declared. He was pointing to a guy that looked like your everyday normal dude. The guy wore blue jeans, a white shirt with blue stripes down the sides, and a white baseball cap that covered his face. The four others followed Lucas as the boy walked over to the man.

"Hey Bug." Lucas held his hand out to the man.

'Bug' lifted his head up to reveal that he bared a very similar resemblance to Glitch. They had the same pale skin and slight bags under their eyes. They also had the same turquoise colored eyes.

"Hey there blondie," Bug shook Lucas' hand. "Hey, got your tickets."

"Yeah….." Luke and Ethan cheered weakly in the background.

"Thanks man." Lucas thanked the man, taking the tickets.

"So how is she?" Bug asked.

"She's good. We made it to camp, and she already hit it off with their sister." Lucas jabbed his thump toward the twins.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Spook asked.

"Oh, sorry, totally didn't introduce myself. I'm Bug; Glitch's father." The man placed a hand on his chest and bowed slightly.

Bug smiled a little when the teens looked him up and down, probably thinking 'You look nothing like her.'

"I would love to stick around and chat, but you guys have to be somewhere." Bug toke off his hat and ran a hand through his snow white hair. A small blue flash of light caught the demigods' eyes.

"Oh, sorry." Bug smiled sheepishly. "Wire pulse, ya know?"

The man held out his arm so his palm was facing up. A glowing light blue dot lit up where someone would feel for a pulse. A glowing line sprung from the dot, then another line sprung from that one, and so on until a zigzag pattern formed up to his elbow.

"Oh, that's where the relation is." Ethan said.

"We got to go now before the plane takes off." Lucas said, seeing that Ethan was stalling.

"Do we really have to?" Luke whined

"Yes!"

 **Lucas**

The flight didn't take that long; it was about two or three hours at the most. All of which Luke, Ethan, and Grim clung to their seats and bags like their lives depended on it. And from what Lucas told Spook about the other three and airplanes, he didn't blame them.

Once all of them were off the plane, Ethan and Luke were as white as sheets and shaking like leaves. Though on the other hand Grim just stood still and stared straight ahead of him, wide eye though.

"Ok. Where do we go from here?" Lucas asked once they stood outside the airport.

"Um," Spook looked around to see where they were. Over to his right was the Mall of America. In front of his was a freeway, and over to his left was the rest of the freeway and some buildings.

"Oh, we're really not that far away! Maybe a twenty-five or thirty minute drive." Spook informed the other demigods.

"A-alright. Let go." Color actually started to return to Luke's face when he spoke. "Ethan could you get us a taxi, please?"

Ethan came back in a white taxi; waving his hand out of the front window. Lucas and Spook got in first, which left Luke and Grim to get in last. Luke glared at the blonde and brunette; who both returned the glare with a smirk. So that's how Luke ended up squished in between Lucas and Grim, blushing madly when Grim fell asleep on his shoulder.

%%%

The taxi pulled up in front of a green and white house. It was kind of an 'old school' short of house. A simple gray metal fence surrounded the yard and house. The house had concrete stairs that led up to a closed front porch. Above the porch was a typical triangle shape to the home. There was a small yard to the left of the house, then a garage with the same color scheme as the house that had a driveway in front of it.

The group of five climbed out of the taxi and faced the house after paying the driver. Grim stepped out in front of the group, opened the latch on the fence, then walked up the stairs and knocked on the porch door. Footsteps were heard from behind the door. A big brown door opened from inside the porch and out step an elderly man. He was really tall; Spook had to guess about six foot six inches. The man had white hair with some strands of black here and there; he also had a mustache with the same pattern.

The man fixed his brown framed glassed as his gazed landed on the teens. Now any old person that you see in movies would yell something like 'Get off my lawn!' or something like that right? Well, this man didn't. Instead he walked (slightly hobbled) over to the screen porch door and open it up to speak to the teens.

"Is there something I could do for you young ones?" The older man asked in a kind, yet stern voice.

Grim didn't say anything, but pointed up to the sky. The man thought for a moment before his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh!" He said. "You guys are those halfers….uh…Demigods! Yes, yes! Come in!" The man ushered them all inside. They stepped into a small room. In front of them slightly to the left was a very short hallway that led into a lime green colored kitchen. On their left was an open doorway that led into a living room. Over to the right was a small staircase went up to a platform then to another staircase.

"Oh yeah! By the way, the name's Butch." Butch said. He then pointed up the stairs. "Sweet pea is in her room. If you need anything just let me know!" He finished with a friendly smile.

"Thanks Papa." Grim returned the smile. "Where are Savon, mum, and Nana?"

"Joann's at work, so is Lindsay. Savon's with his dad." Butch replied as he stood and watched a large flat screen tv in the corner of the room.

"Alright. Tell them I said 'hi'." Grim told him, and then began to make his way up the stairs. They heard a soft 'will do' from the living room before they disappeared to the second floor.

Grim led his friends down a short hall. Three down lined the walls; one on the right and two on the left. The one on the right was a bedroom; same with one of the doors on the left. The other door on the left was closed, but Spook guessed that it had to be an attic. They all turned a sharp corner and came face-to-face with another thick brown door.

Grim knocked on the door. Some shuffling was heard on the other side, and then the door opened. There stood a dark skinned girl with dark brown curly hair and dark brown, nearly black, eyes. She kind of looked like Auntie Hazel to the twins.

"Oh, hey Grim! You been here awhile?" She asked.

"No just got here." Grim answered. The girl peered at the other boys.

"Let me guess," She pointed to the twins, "Jacksons," then to Lucas, "Luke's rebirth," and finally to Spook, "Son of the spider."

The guys, except Grim, stood in shock.

"How did you-" Lucas started to say.

"Oh, sorry. The name's Epic Bridger." Epic said.

"'Epic Bridger'?" Luke repeated with a look on his face.

"Yeah, the gods changed my name," She said. "An 'epic' is a Greek poem, and 'Bridger' stands for the fact that I guard a 'bridge' that combines basically everything ever known."

"How did that happen?" Lucas asked, pushing himself between the three larger boys, which Epic thought was cute because the blonde only came up to their necks with his height.

"Long story, but one day Big Bad Zeus shows up to my house and asks to see me. And of course my mom was totally like 'what the hell? Who are you?' and all. But basically he told us that I was gifted and that I was now the guardian of everything known to the gods themselves." Epic paused for a moment. "Now that I think about it, that probably was a bad idea considering the fact that I can't remember where I put my book."

Spook sucked in a quick breath and raised his hands in a surrender motion.

"Nope nope nope nope…." He repeated as he back away.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked from his place in the bathroom doorframe. (It's a small hallway space.)

"No! Everything happens in those 'books'." The brown haired boy used air quotes.

"What?" Luke looked blank.

"Oh, my books break the fourth wall." Epic stated like it was nothing.

"Again, _what?_ "

"Yeah, see here." Epic picked up a paperback book that was colored dark and light blue on the cover. She then turned the book around. One the front of the book was the picture of a boy wearing a Camp Jupiter shirt holding the eagle of the twelfth Roman league.

"That's your dad." Epic pointed to the boy on the cover.

"What?" Ethan shared his brother's expression of 'Wtf is wrong with this chick?'

"Anyway! I'm guessing that you guys are here to use the bridge." The dark skinned girl said, waving her hand.

"Oh…uh yeah." Grim snapped back to attention from his act of looking through other books that the girl had.

"So where is this 'bridge'?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, just sit on the bed for a sec. I'll get it." Epic pointed to her bed which had white sheets with the print of apple tree branches, and a comforter with butterflies, flower, and dots, colored different shades of pink and blue.

Epic walked over to her dresser (which was full of perfumes, lotions, jewelry, and trophies) and grabbed a pink music box. The box had ballerina shoes on the each side of the box with different hues of pink around each pair. She stood in front of the group and opened the music box. On the inside was a little ballerina that spun in circle in front of a small mirror.

Only one thing sat in the pink clad box. A round, flat and shiny pure black stone with a string through it like it was a necklace. Epic took the smooth stone out of the box and placed it in her palm, the stone being a bit smaller than her palm.

"That's it?" Lucas asked. Not in a 'are you kidding' way, but a 'woah! its right there!' sort of way.

"Yeah. Hey, if you look closer you can see the different universes, worlds, timelines, and dimensions." Epic said. She held the rock closer so the older blonde boy could see it better and also handed over a magnifying glass. Lucas' jaw slightly dropped at what he saw. There were tiny dots that looked like sparkles if you shown a light on the stone. But each sparkle was like a little tv screen. One showed Camp Half-Blood. Another showed Camp Jupiter. Now that would be expected, but that wasn't the cool part.

A different sparkle showed The Flash running through the streets of Central City with Kid Flash. Another showed Batman and Robin fighting Poison Ivy, and so on.

Iron Man fixing one of his suits.

Harry defeating Voldemort.

Harry Quinn talking with Black Canary about being a mom.

Lance yelling at Shiro about taking Keith and not himself.

Impulse meeting Jamie.

There were so many.

Lucas looked away for a moment to look at Epic. "Could I write this down?"

"Knock yourself out Blondie." Epic smiled at the boy.

"Wait. How does that even work? Those are just made up worlds." Luke said as he too leaned in to see the sparkles.

"You should watch what you say when it comes to stuff like that." Epic's voice suddenly lowered in warning. "That's what all of the worlds think about the others."

"What do you mean?" Ethan spoke up.

"Well, to us," Epic touched a spot on the stone. Suddenly a small star (about the size of the tip of your pinky finger) floated up from the rock. Stopping just a little bit above the surface of the stone; the star stretched into a thin glowing line. Then a line rose from each end of the first one, and then finally connected at the top, forming a square in midair.

"To us, your world is 'made up'." Epic finished.

" _Our world?_ " Luke asked with…something in his voice.

"Yes and no. Ah, there's one of them now." Suddenly, Epic's brown eyes glowed white, and at the same time, the glowing square lit up to mimic a video screen. The screen's white hue faded to its edges as an image appeared. The scene was a simple bedroom with light blue walls and a carpet floor. A bed in one corner, a desk in another, and a book shelf in the other. On the bed was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. The girl rose from her spot on the bed, made her way to her book shelf, sat back down on the bed and began to read.

"Who's that?" Spook asked, which everyone sort of jumped at because he hadn't been talking.

"That's another Bridger. Her code name is Artemis Izzy." Epic pointed to the girl on the screen.

"You mean there are _more_ of you!? More of _these things_!?" Lucas jumped up from the bed in his excitement of questions.

"Yes there are more Bridgers on Earth. Each one has a universe they protect greater than others, but we all have a small connection to all of it. Artemis Izzy here helps me with managing the Percy Jackson universe. Many, many others help with this universe and its timeline." Epic explained.

"How can we tell you apart from mortals?" Lucas asked with his notebook and pen at the ready.

"You're full of questions aren't you?" Epic patted Lucas' head. "But the answer is that you can't. We are mortals. But we're usually the 'outcasts' and 'weirdoes'. We have code names if you want them."

"Really!? Please!" Lucas cheered.

"Sorry to cut this short for you Lucas, but we really have to go." Grim finally looked up from one of Epic's books he was reading, it was titled 'The Mark of Athena'.

"But-"

"He's right Lucas. You must go. Right now, the summer solace is upon us. This is the time were Bridgers of your universe gather in this universe for meetings and the weather. If what I sense is true, we are all doomed." Epic said grimly.

"What do you sense?" Spook asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I have a bad feeling that Kronos is again gaining power. I fear his plan is to reform and attack while he has a hand full of Bridgers in one place. I hate to sound so selfish, but I'm one of the most powerful Bridgers, placing a three out of five most important Bridgers. If Kronos finds me here, it won't end well."

"Then we have to go," Ethan stood. "Epic, one way ticket to Olympus please."

"Can do." Epic smiled, the boy was silly to her. She waved her hand where she stood behind the screen and it vanished. Bring the stone closer to her face, she tapped the surface again and off came another star. This star flattened then circled and connected like a hula-hop. Inside the circle, the demigods could see the court yard right out side of the gods meeting place.

"Thank you E." Grim thanked the girl then hugged her. Epic returned the hug and smiled.

"Anytime." There was a small moment between them, like they were remembering some long-ago memory, but it was over in a second. Grim then stepped into the portal. Ethan gave his thanks to the girl, and followed his little goth friend into the portal.

"You're still crazy and weird E." Spook snickered.

"And you're still creepy and awkward." They bumped fists then Spook stepped into the portal.

"Thank you for letting me see the Bridge. Sorry for the storm of questions though." Lucas scratched the back of his head as a light pink color dusted his cheeks.

"You're just curious that's all." Epic placed her hand over the notebook in the boy's hand. Lucas looked at her questionably as she removed her hand. "Don't open that till you're back on the ground. You'll spoil the surprise if you do."

Luke was about to follow Lucas through the portal, but Epic stopped him.

"Hey," Epic turned the punk boy so that he faced her. "Next time I see Grim, I want him gushing about how you asked him out and kissed him at the bottom of Camp Half-Blood's Lake!"

Luke's face lit up like a light bulb. "Wha-What!? I-I don't k-know what your-"

"Luke, I can break the fourth way. I know." Epic smirked. Luke stood there speechless. "Anyway! Go save the world, and ask the guy out!"

Then Epic pushed the punk boy through the portal.

 **Luke**

Olympus really is a breath taker. The marble statues of the gods and goddesses, the fountains that spurt streams of water into their large pool bases, and the grand buildings. The people that walked around and chatted had a glowing aura around them.

The immortal people stared at the five demigods as they walked through the crowds. They were about to walk up the steps of the Gods' Hall, that is until them heard a booming voice from inside.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" The voice howled. "MY WIFE IS MISSING!"

Another voice argued back. "STOP BEING SO FULL OF YOURSELF! MY WIFE IS GONE TOO!"

"How much you want to bet that it's Hades and Zeus who are throwing fits in there." Grim smirked pointing at the building.

"Ten bucks that it's Poseidon and Zeus." Ethan said. "I'm guessing we should go in."

"Eeehhh….Do we _really_ want to do that?" Spook asked uneasily.

"Yes? Why wouldn't we?" Ethan asked. Spook popped his hip out and raised one of his eyebrows, then he pointed above the grand building.

To say Ethan felt like a dip would be an understatement. There were freaking lighting bolts and shadows raging above the building…in plain sight.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with." Luke groaned as he began to climb the stairs. The other followed after him. Luke stopped at the doors. He looked down for a moment and breathed. He could feel the power of the seas and oceans behind the doors, so that meant that his grandfather was in there. That gave him a bit of comfort. Just as his fingers grazed the marble doors, they swung wide open.

"WHat TOOK YOU SO LONG!? MY WIFE HAS BEEN GONE FOR A WEEK AND A HALF!"

The five demigods stood there in shock.

"ZEUS! DO NOT YELL AT OUR GRANDCHILDREN!"

Suddenly two tendrils of water, a tendril of shadows, and a column of feathers and wind swept each one of them off their feet. The tendrils of water carried Ethan and Luke over up in front of Poseidon, the column of feathers and wind carried Lucas over to Hermes, and the shadows carried Grim and Spook over to Hades.

Hermes willed the wind to set Lucas onto a pile of scripts and scrolls beside his throne, Poseidon merged the two water tendrils together to form a mini seashell shaped throne with an overhang for the twins, and Hades formed the shadows into a single, gothic swing set for Grim while Spook preferred to stand.

"Hey! W-what's going on!?" Luke stuttered.

"Nothing much, my grandson, my dear brothers are just throwing hissy fits." Poseidon smiled at the boys beside him.

"I am not 'throwing a hissy fit' Poseidon! This is serious! Hera and Persephone are missing!" Zeus bellowed slamming his fist on his throne.

"Father please calm down." Athena tried. She glanced at Ethan, who was slightly shaking from all of the loud noises. "I've told you this; Ethan has slight Phonophobia; the fear of loud noises. You are _not_ making it easier for him!"

"Why should I care!? He is only a mortal!" The god shouted back.

"Excuse you!?" The gods and goddesses turn in shock to face Luke; who had been rubbing Ethan back so he'd stop shaking. "But last time _I_ checked, he's the son of two mortals that have saved your butts more than once! Last time _I_ checked, we're the ones on a quest to fix whatever problem you _gods_ made now!" The punk boy was panting by the end of his rant.

No one said anything. Some gods and goddesses stared at him in shock, some turned away in shame. Luke's gaze met his grandmother, Athena's. They both held something in that stare down, Luke's one gray eye – one blue eye boring into the goddess's gray ones. Athena saw something in those mismatched eyes. Wisdom, planning, determination, loyally, and love.

'Just like his mother and father," Athena thought. 'Too much like them.' It came to the wisdom goddess that her grandchild would not be the first one to look away. Luke had a strong will; once he set his mind to it, his heart followed. The sad thing was that would be his down fall. He possessed his father's fatal flaw of loyally and his mother's fatal flaw of hubris, or deadly pride.

Athena looked away. That's when it dawned upon her that her father hadn't said anything. Like _anything at all._ Every one else noticed this also and turned their attention to the elder god. Zeus didn't say anything to his fellow gods, but stared at Luke instead. He stared with a calm look. Luke stared back with a frightening similar gaze.

Nobody saw it coming.

Not Apollo, not Athena, not Poseidon, not Lucas, not even the twins. Zeus slowly stood from his throne, shrinking down to human size in the process. He took, what looked like cautions step, towards Grim, Hades, and Spook. Spook tugged his eye patch in nervousness. Zeus glanced at Hades for a moment as if he was waiting for approval; Hades nodded to him.

The sky god then turned and finished his little walk. He was standing in front of Grim; who stopped swinging on his little swing. Poseidon had to will the water that the twins were sitting on to wrap around Luke's arms and legs when he tried to jump at the lighting god, while Ethan covered his brother's mouth with his hands.

Zeus took a knee in front of the goth boy and looked up at him. What he said next made Grim's heart stop.

"Nicoletta di Angelo, from here until otherwise, you are queen of Olympus and the Underworld."

Yeah, _her_ heart stopped.

 **Thank for reading the chapter. Hey, do me a favor and comment what you think should happen next? How will Luke react? Should Grim stay in Olympus or continue on the quest?**


End file.
